The present invention relates to a device for waterproofing a pair of mutually screw-tightened connectors, and more particularly relates to a device for waterproofing a pair of mutually screw-tightened multi-terminal connectors which can be easily coupled to each other.
FIG. 6 shows a device for waterproofing a pair of mutually screw-tightened connectors 35 and 43. The device includes waterproofing rubber rings 40, a rubber grommet 41, and another rubber grommet 50. The connector 35 is secured to a panel 36 by screws 37. The secured connector 35 includes terminals chambers 38, and a nut 42. The waterproofing rubber rings 40 are fitted on electric wires 39 and inserted in the terminal chambers 38. The rubber grommet 41 is fitted on the housing of the secured connector 35 at the electric wire outgoing end 51 of the housing to prevent water from entering into the connector. The nut 42 is secured in the secured connector 35. The other connector 43 is adapted to be fitted to the secured connector 35. The fitted connector 43 includes a bolt 44, stoppers 45 and 46, and an electric wire holding plate 48. The bolt 44 is screw-engaged in the nut 42 so that the connectors 35 and 43 are coupled to each other. The head 47 of the bolt 44 is located at the outer portion of the fitted connector 43. The stoppers 45 and 46 are provided on the bolt to prevent it from moving in the axial direction thereof relative to the housing of the fitted connector 43. The other grommet 50 is fitted on the housing of the fitted connector 43 at the electric wire outgoing end 49 of the housing to prevent water from entering into the connector.
When the screw-tightened connectors 35 and 43 are to be either coupled to or uncoupled from each other, it is necessary to remove the waterproofing grommet 50 from the fitted connector 43 in order to turn the bolt 44. For that reason, it is troublesome to either coupled or uncoupled the connectors 35 and 43 to or from each other. This is a problem. Besides, since the grommet 50 is removed from the fitted connector 43 in order to turn the bolt 44, the rubber rings 40 need to be provided in the terminal chambers 38. For that reason, the diameter of each of the connector housing 35 and 43 is made large. This is also problem.